ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirogane Demaaga
Shirogane Demaaga is a strange Demaaga which can morph its exposed metal at will into just about any shape it wants including weapons. Appearance Shirogane Demaaga looks similar to most other Demaagas, but the exposed metal parts are a bright white shiny color and made of platinum. Around its body are pieces of armor and veins which are actually platinum it has collected over time, being made in a decorative fashion for intimidation. History Origin How exactly Shirogane Demaaga came into existence is unknown, but it's thought it may be a bioweapon. It is theorized that it might be the result of humans or aliens attempting to weaponize a Demaaga, however, it had went horribly wrong as the monster became a threat to them. Wherever it came from, Shirogane Demaaga is a force to be reckoned with. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Origin Arc: "Fate of Planet Gorudo" An individual Shirogane Demaaga appeared in this series, which later evolved into its Molten form. Initially a peaceful resident from Planet Gorudo, coexisted with the native aliens until Evogargon’s corruption and going rogue. Shirogane Demaaga will fight against the Scorpium siblings, Dark Sceptor and Ida. TBA Ultraman Prism ~Rising Saga~ This universe's Shirogane Demaaga appeared as an experiment on Demaaga by Z. The first appeared with its other variations. Ultra Fight Demaaga The prototype for Shirogane Demaaga appeared in this side series. Ultraman Prism ~Eclipse Saga~ A second one appeared in its Molten form. Forms - Molten= Molten Shirogane Demaaga Shirogane Demaaga's evolved state obtained when its exposed metal parts melt and cover its body in molten metal which then hardens and reforms as armour replacing its original skin. Stats *Height: 63 m *Weight: 85,000 t Powers *'Shinferno': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can spew a jet of lava from its mouth. *'Liquid Metal Stream': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can spew a jet of hot liquid metal, capable of causing immense pain even to Ultras that only gets worse once it hardens. *'Firebomb': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can spew large fireballs from its maw, capable of causing explosions as large as itself. *'Armoured Skin': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can withstand very powerful attacks, average Specium Rays merely bounce off its skin. *'Electricity Absorption': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can absorb electricity thanks to its skin. **'Electric Bolt': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can fire powerful electric beams or bullets from the crystal on its head upon absorbing electricity. **'Electric Strike': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can perform physical attacks enhanced by electricity. **'Electric Dynamite': Molten Shirogane Demaaga can release an electromagnetic pulse capable of shutting down all electric devices within a radius of 20 kilometres, push back foes and cause explosions. *'Burrowing': Shirogane Demaaga can burrow at great speeds. Weakness *Thanks to all the exposed metal on its body melting to form its new skin, it can no longer use it to form weapons. }} Trivia *This is my answer to Kamisori Demaaga. *It's weakness of electricity is a reference to Lightning's Demaaga. *I only thought of the Platinum control abilities after looking it up again. *Image by KitsuneSoldier. *Molten form and image by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Demaaga Variants Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dexterity Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Demons Category:Chimeric Demaaga components